Bomb
A Bomb is an object that explodes, spreading materials around the sandbox. It usually revolves around a combination of Powder. There are multiple types of bomb, each with different characteristics. Acid Bomb An acid bomb is a bomb that spreads large amounts of acid that vanish into thin air after destroying everything around it and eating holes in farther away objects. The explosive is POSFIM, a globular mix that dissolves whatever it touches except for string. Therefor, the bomb casing has to be BSF, string that breaks easily under the pressure of the expanding acid (and burns away to nothing when ignited). To make an acid bomb, pause the game and draw a thick layer of BSF with a paintbrush in, say, 1.5 size writing. Then fill it up with POSFIM. If the bomb dissolves whatever it touches before you put fire into the middle of the POSFIM, make the casing of BSF thicker. If you just want to godmod explosions everywhere, skip the casing and use, which explodes the instant you finish drawing a line of it. P.S. If this said tons of inapporoprate things today, I apologise, someone from school ruined it. Elastic Container Bomb In an Elastic Container Bomb, Powder, or a variation on it, fills a bag of Elastic or String. As both melt when they come into contact with a hot material, the bomb will throw around pieces of Elastic or Spring. There may also be other materials in the bag, such as Rigid which act as shrapnel. Standard EC bombs do little damage to surrounding material, and produce a small explosion. Adding more esoteric materials (e.g. IYPM) to the explosive can give the bomb a similar power to that of a Nuke (see below). Nuclear Bomb Nuclear Bombs involve Inflow. The basic layout is an outer shell of a form of Rigid, with a combination of Inflow and Fuel or Powder inside. The detonator (Gas + Heater or Fire usually) is often insulated from the main explosive by a buffer to prevent aerial detonation. By manipulating the amount of buffer, the detonation time can be controlled. The blast from any type of nuclear bomb will usually destroy any flammable material in the sandbox. Adding Outflow to the explosive will cause the blast to destroy everything, flammable or not! There are a few kinds of Nuclear Bombs, including: * The Small, or Tactical version, which uses Inflow with Powder as a detonator, * The Hydrogen Bomb, which uses an outer shell of a Powder mixture (to compress and fuse the gas inside of it when detonated), with an inflow of Fuel-Gas. * The Compartment Bomb, which uses PR as a shell, with several segments containing PRIG, FRIG, RIF, and RIP. * The Impact Bomb, which isn't actually a bomb, but has the same effect as a Nuclear Bomb. The detonation relies on the fact that materials with Inflow and Mochi as components will expand rapidly on impact. The explosive mix IMT + either Fuel or Outflow is particularly effective. Lava Bomb A bomb that shoots Lava.